For a Pretty Girl
by Edgechick816
Summary: Lilian gets some help someone she didn't expect.


Title: For a Pretty Girl  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the WWE and themselves.  
  
Distribution: Ask first  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Raw 9/22, (I think) the match between Coach and J.R.  
  
Summary: Lilian gets some help someone she didn't expect. (Bad summary)    
  
Notes: Response to Kristen's Challenge. (below.) This might suck, I'm still trying to work out the rust before I update my old stories.  
  
*During last week's RAW (I'm pretty sure), Coach made a comment about Lilian  
  
interupting him.  
  
What if during last night's match, he pulled some strings and got Lilian to  
  
be the guest ref. When he has JR down he goes after Lilian. An un-expected guy  
  
comes out and saves her (no usual Lilian pairing please). Kicks Coach's ass  
  
and JR wins.  
  
Happy ending for Lilian and the guy.  
  
This can be a one shot or series (coach gets or tries to get revenge)  
  
Anything else is up to the author.*  
  
Lilian frowned as she made her way to Gorilla Position. This truly was not fair, she could think of about a hundred different ways to torture Bischoff for making her referee this match, too bad he would fire her if she acted on any of them.  
  
"Why the long face?" asked a deep male voice, falling in step beside her. She looked up, smiling apprehensively at the much larger man next to her, dressed simply in jeans and a black T-Shirt. He wasn't wrestling tonight, in fact, he was still technically out on injury. She supposed she should be afraid in his intimidating presence, however, knowing what was waiting for her in the ring, she figured she'd take her chances with him. Not to mention, he had never been mean to her before, and didn't seem to want to start now.  
  
"Oh nothing, just Bischoff, the lowly piece of smile that we all know and loath." she said dryly.  
  
He smiled at her comment, "'A piece of smile' Don't you think you're being a little nice?"  
  
She laughed, smiling back at him, "Most of the really bad stuff is in Spanish, my favorite one in English is Ball Sucking Bastard."  
  
He snickered as they came up to the Gorilla Position, sobering when he heard her sigh. She shook her head when she saw Bischoff on a monitor in *her* announce position. She turned to the man next to her, "Thanks for walking me out here... I... um... have to go." she said fumbling her words nervously, not sure if it was him or her upcoming match that was causing it.   
  
"You're welcome. Good luck out there, and just...be careful, Lily." She nodded, blushing at the use of the nickname. She gave him one last smile, then disappeared through the curtain.  
  
~*~  
  
The match was going fairly well. Although Bischoff still on the outside in the ring announcer's position, and Coach in the ring with a leather strap was not making her comfortable at all. There was a large groan from the crowd as J.R got caught up in the ropes and was whipped on by Coach. She went over to break it up, when suddenly, he turned to her, a sinister smirk on his face. Fear flashed in her eyes, while he advanced towards her, snapping the whip.  
  
"You want some of this?" he called out, snapping the whip again, watching her back into the ringropes.  
  
"No, this is too good for you." He tossed the strap aside and signaled Bischoff to hand him a steel chair. She fell to the ground as her took a swing at her, missing with the first shot. He tried again, she rolled out of the way, but this time he caught her ankle. She screamed out in pain, tears coming to her eyes as she crawled in a corner.  
  
She had nowhere to go. Coach was in the ring above, and Eric was on the outside yelling for Coach to hit her, the same evil glint in both their eyes. Lilian closed her eyes, curling into a ball as best she could, waiting from the pain that would soon be coursing through her body.   
  
It never came.   
  
There was a pop from the crowd and the sound of a body hitting the mat. Upon hearing this, Lilian opened her eyes to see him standing there. The same man who had wished her luck. A man that, under normal circumstances, she would probably run screaming from if he was in the ring with her. Except this time he was there, standing over Coach's lifeless body, saving her.   
  
She blinked in shock, noticing Eric running up the ramp, he apparently had the sense to run at the man's approach. He looked at her, concern washing over his formerly angry features.  
  
"Are you ok?" he mouthed. She nodded still shaking slightly. He may have never been a jerk to her before, but that didn't mean she wasn't expecting him to be one at a moments notice, and she definitely wasn't expecting this. The attention shifted to J.R who was now moving to cover Coach. The man tossed her a smile as she rolled into position.  
  
"1...2...3!!" the crowd chanted along with her. A huge smile danced across her face as she rung the bell, knowing she had stuck it to Bischoff, at least for the moment. She climbed out of the ring, hissing at the pain when she put pressure on her ankle. She began limping, groaning with each step, until she was swept up into the arms of her savior, carrying her all the way to the back.   
  
~*~  
  
He set her down on the trainer's table, not liking the hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Is it your ankle?' he asked. She nodded again, whimpering slightly when he slipped off her shoe. He gave her a sympathetic look, then examined he ankle, trying to be as gentle as possible. It wasn't broken, there was some swelling and light bruising, the boots she had been wearing had proved a decent amount protection.   
  
He grabbed an ice pack and settled it on her ankle. Staring down at her perfectly painted pink toes, he couldn't help but smile.   
  
"What?" Lilian asked arching an eyebrow at his smiling face.  
  
He looked up, meeting her sparkling eyes, "It's just nice to know not everyone's afraid me," he said softly, "most of the women in this company wouldn't ever let me get this close."   
  
She shrugged, "I guess I'm not like other women."  
  
"You certainly aren't." he said with a laugh, "I'll send the trainer in to look at your ankle."  
  
"Dave?" she called out, stopping his progression out the door.  
  
"Yeah." he said, turning to face her.   
  
"Why did you save me? You're not even supposed to be back for another three weeks, let alone coming out there to save me."  
  
Batista smiled, "For a pretty girl, I'll make an exception." With that he walked out the door, leaving Lilian happy in her surprise.  
  
  
  
A/N: If you don't think it sucks, by all means, review me. :) 


End file.
